His Return
by thekchan
Summary: He had promised to come back, but he hadn't yet. Would he? Takes place after Paradise Lost. My take on what the ending should have been.


Hey! This is make take on the Eden of the East ending, because it wasn't satisfying enough for me.

I do not own Eden of the east

* * *

He had promised to come back, but he hadn't yet. Would he? Takes place after Paradise Lost.

When he left for the second time he had promised to come back. He had even given her his phone again as insurance but Saki was not convinced. After the first month she got edgy, after the sixth month she got angry and after a year she got down right depressed.

She had tried to live a normal life without him. Eden was making changes to the infrastructure of the program so it not only incorporated visual recognition but audio recognition as well. After claims that Eden was associated with the terrorist Akira Takizawa aka the Air King, Eden had to temporarily close it's doors but it gave the young people in charge of it time to make updates and spend some time as young people should.

Osugi kept his corporate job; it was probably the only financial support the group had besides their parents. There were now obvious changes going on in Japan. The death tax was repealed and more economic freedoms were given to the NEETs. More small businesses appeared, and were easier to start. Young people started saving their money for the future rather then spending it on the latest fad. And Japan was gaining recognition in the global market once again.

The only problem was, Takizawa had not returned. He had promised her, and now after a year and a half she had given up on his promise. It made sense even. The Noblesse Oblige phone no longer worked, the game had finished, and there was no reason for him to come back for it.

In his absence she had thought a lot about the eleven days they had spent together. He had never given her an obvious sign that he liked being around her; he never even gave more then one subtle signs. On the one-year anniversary of his departure she had gone on a date with Osugi. She deeply regretted that date because not only did it make things awkward that she wouldn't agree to a second one, but it also felt like she was cheating on Takizawa, but that didn't matter now.

Sure he had kissed her after her botched interview, but that was out of kindness. And when he promised to come back after she kissed him that was also from kindness.

Six months after her date with Osugi, she took a walk down to where she and Takizawa waited for the boat that would take him to his million-dollar mall home. When it came to the station, she took it to the NEET city. While it used to be a slum, the NEETs had taken over and used it for their own paradise.

Instead of walking to the Mecca that was Takizawa's former home, she instead walked the other way, to ground zero. She was glad that he had sent the picture of them on his phone to her, otherwise it would have been completely lost with the end of the Selecao game.

She stared at the crater for what seemed like hours. It had almost turned into a landfill. The basin was filled with water from the river as well as garbage from citizens and bums alike. She remembered that the craters were going to be created into memorials reminding everyone to be less selfish.

Saki took the Noblesse Oblige phone from her pocket. It was the last piece of him that she had besides the picture and the single yen from his terrorist call through the airship app.

"He's not coming back for it, so I might as well get rid of it, its only dead weight," she told herself. She hesitated. What if he did come back? Would he be mad at her for throwing away the phone? But he wasn't coming back. It had been eighteen months, he probably had already forgotten about her.

She mentally prepared herself and pulled her arm behind her head, phone in hand. This had to be the best throw of her life so she would have no desire to go and retrieve the phone.

"What are you doing over there?" A voice came from behind her. This halted her momentum and she almost dropped the phone, fumbling to keep it in her hands.

"No-no-nothing!" She replied before turning around. The situation felt all too familiar. She turned slowly, not wanting to believe it. But he was standing there. Just like in New York but this time he was not dressed in a suit but that favorite green jacket of his. All she could do was stand there and stare, just like the last time.

"I thought I promised that I was coming back for that phone. It's kinda important to me, ya know?" He said with his oh-so Takizawa countenance.

"Right, must of forgot," she replied with a forced smile. She walked up to him and handed him the phone. She graced him with another quick smile and said, "Glad I could give it back, see ya around." She started walking away. He had come back for the phone and now he had it. That was the end of the story.

She couldn't look back. The pain of rejection was too strong for her and she couldn't always be the girl waiting for him to come back to her. Before she could get back to the main road, she felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around her. She had to pause.

"Please don't be mad at me, I didn't want to go," he begged. He had felt lonely with working with Mr. Outside for eighteen months exactly since he left.

"Then why did you?" She questioned. She was fighting back the falling tears. He was here and holding her. That was all she wanted but at the same time she wanted insurance that he would not leave again and she knew that wouldn't happen.

"I wanted to make a better world," was his reply. He held on tighter, he was afraid if she left now he would have the heart to find her again. The fact that she was about to throw the phone away meant that she had given up on him.

"You succeeded, everyone can blatantly see the difference you made in this world," she huffed. A better world would be one where Takizawa was there all the time, she thought.

"I wanted to make a world where you were happy," there. He had said it; the rest was now up to her because he didn't have the courage to say anymore.

Saki was surprised. Was he telling her the truth? "You could've just stayed. That would have made me plenty happy," she confessed. She struggled against his grip. She couldn't let his transgression slip by that easily.

He loosened his grip only to turn her around. He stared her straight in the eyes. "What would make you happy right now?" He asked, pleading with his eyes.

"If you promise to never leave again for as long as I'm alive, I will be appeased," she stipulated.

"That's all you want? This whole entire world of things and that's what you want?" He grinned at her.

"Don't make fun of me! Just forget it, I'm going home," she stated. Trying again to walk off.

She was not going to make this easy for him. "I just meant if that's all you wanted, consider it done already," he said crossing his heart.

Saki wrapped her arms around his neck and got close, "You have to promise or I won't believe you," she said teasingly. She didn't know why she felt so daring, but she also knew that she felt like she could conquer the world when he was with her.

Takizawa was blushing. Since when did she get so bold? The Saki he knew couldn't act like this even if she tried. It kind of excited him. "I promise Saki."

She didn't kiss him and he didn't kiss her. For the first time, they shared a kiss. The pain of separation they both had felt melted away with the sensation of that kiss. When it was over they looked at one another. Takizawa was grinning and Saki was blushing madly but kept her eyes locked on him.

"So…we're going to my place then?" Takizawa said.

The tension snapped and both broke into laughter as she lightly punched him in the arm.

* * *

Noblesse Oblige

I pray for your continuing service as a savior.


End file.
